


drive

by Lise (thissugarcane)



Category: WAP!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thissugarcane/pseuds/Lise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I'm going to melt," and Rick peeled himself off the seat carefully, one leg at a time, wiping sticky melting hands on his shorts, feeling sweat bead on his lip. "Correction: I am melting."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> apparently, written as "palomino"? we made up a lot of pseuds for fun. also two tiny chapters that will probably never, ever be added to.

It was a hundred fucking degrees in the car. 

"I'm going to melt," and Rick peeled himself off the seat carefully, one leg at a time, wiping sticky melting hands on his shorts, feeling sweat bead on his lip. "Correction: I am melting."

"No you're not," Alex answered automatically. He'd been happily hanging his feet out the window for the last eighty miles. "You're just unused to the heat."

From the back, there was a faint mewling noise. "All right," Alex said. "We're stopping."

"How the fuck," Izzy said as they got out of the car at a rest stop that looked like it hadn't been open since 1995, "can you handle the heat today? You're from fucking, the north."

Rick ended up putting his hand on the back of Izzy's neck, despite the thin layer of damp on both his palm and the nape of Iz's neck; it burned, flush and hot and not at all sexy. Heaven was opening the door of the convenience store and finally hitting some A/C.

"Tomorrow," Rick said to Alex, "we trade this in for an air-conditioned car."

 


	2. Chapter 2

The air conditioner didn't help.

Instead of Izzy hanging his feet out of the window, sweating into the expensive leather and making it creak with every muscle spasm, instead he was happily stretched out in the back of the Suburban, legs splayed every which way and skin covered in goosebumps.

Alex tugged at his collar, made to turn the A/C off. "Don't even think about it," Rick said from the passenger seat, slapped his hand lazily. Alex glanced in the rear view mirror again, right as Izzy shifted a little. the leather moved underneath him and Alex nearly groaned.

Hot damn. Somewhere in the middle of Arizona, Iz dropped off to sleep, so Alex couldn't even blame him for it; Iz was just naturally baked to clay on expensive leather interiors. He was born for lounging.

Alex jerked the wheel, suddenly, to keep from going in the ditch. "Watch it," Rick said.

"Shut up," Alex answered immediately. "Look behind you, would you?"

Rick tilted his head far enough to stretch around his headrest, and let out a low whistle. "He sure looks comfortable."

Alex did not, at all, look in the rear-view mirror again. He would have agreed, said something stupid, some dumb joke, except that his mouth was dry and all words except "hot" and "cool" were gone from his brain. Somehow it wasn't fair that Iz had control of both of those temperatures, even in sleep. "He's cheating," Alex complained.

Rick looked at him oddly. "What?" Alex clamped his mouth shut. Not fair. From the back seat, he heard Izzy stirring, but only to get his legs into a more comfortable position. The leather squeaked, faintly, and Alex wiped his face with the corner of his sleeve.

 


End file.
